


Flanking Hug Attack

by affectionateTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disciple and Signless have decided that Psii needs some serious cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flanking Hug Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cladoMasochist (ThePioden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!!!! i tried to think of a situation where they would all just be cuddling apart from watching TV cause i've drawn that at least eighty billion times and am coming up completely empty?? im sorry, my brain is stew. I reallyreally wanna try to do some scifi/creature stuff at some point when my brain is actually working tho!! that prompt really appealed to me, but i want to give it more time to really come up w cool combos. idk, feel free to send me ideas if you want?? bUT YEAH here is your giftstuck, floating cuddles in space, sort of they're-still-trolls modern AU i guess?? wow omg it makes no sense i'm SO RRY i hope your holidays were more fun & relaxing than mine, haha!!


End file.
